Internet Protocol (IP) based media streaming is becoming more extensively deployed. Applications such as voice over IP (VoIP) allow users to place phone calls over enterprise networks as well as the Internet.
There are various existing tools for analyzing the quality of unencrypted VOID traffic. The conventional tools, however, typically cannot analyze encrypted traffic, such as traffic on an encrypted wireless network since it is usually difficult to decrypt the traffic without access to the encryption keys. It would be desirable to have a way of analyzing encrypted streaming media traffic, in particular traffic across a wireless network. It would also be useful if the analysis does not require decrypting the traffic.